Numerous fishing devices are known in the art for imparting a jigging motion to a fishing line such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,302. Such device moves the fishing line itself, generally upward and downward, by means of an electric motor while the fishing rod is held stationary. U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,352 describes a device that imparts movement to both the fishing line itself and to the rod by a collection of oscillating levers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,930 is directed to a device that automatically bobs the bait or fishing lure that is attached to a generally horizontal arm by means of balanced counterweights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,287 describes a device which effects a jigging movement to a fishing line attached to a rocker arm by action of a wind vane.
Although satisfactory in some respects, none of the devices described by the '930 or '287 patents is suitable for use with a conventional fishing rod and reel. The device described in the '302 patent, although useable with a fishing rod, does not move the fishing rod itself, but instead relies upon a reciprocating lever arm that extends over the immersed fishing lure or bait. Moreover, the device described in the '302 patent does not allow rapid removal of the fishing rod and line from the device in the event a fish is caught, due to a looped retaining member through which the fishing line passes. The device described in the '352 patent is undesirable due to a complicated setup procedure involving attaching the fishing line to a spring on the end of a lever arm, and positioning the fishing rod between various stationary and movable members. In addition, in such a complicated apparatus as that described in the '352 patent, it is likely that once a fish strike did occur, problems might occur in the line not being released by the device, or the fishing rod not being readily removable from the device. Thus, there is a need for a fishing jig that imparts a jigging motion to the bait or lure, that is easy to use, which does not rely upon components that attach to the fishing line itself, and which allows rapid removal of the fishing rod and line from the device once a fish strike occurs.
When fishing, it is desirable to use different jigging motions depending upon the type of fish that one is attempting to catch. Prior artisans have attempted to provide devices which enable the rate and stroke of jigging oscillation to be varied, such as in the previously noted '352 patent which describes alternative arrangements of the fishing line on the device for varying oscillation rate and stroke. Oscillation rate control is also described in the previously noted '302 patent. United Kingdom Patent No. 1,025,415, directed to an automatic fishing machine, describes a mechanism that imparts movement to a fishing line by means of a powered pulley. As previously noted, it is undesirable to utilize components that directly contact or engage the fishing line, such as a moving pulley because of the need to quickly remove the rod and line in the event of a fish strike. Moreover, none of the aforementioned devices enables variation of both the rate and stroke of oscillation of the rod, without cumbersome attachments to the fishing line. Thus, there is a need for a fishing jig which holds a fishing rod in a simple, uncomplicated manner enabling quick release of the rod and line, but which has provisions enabling variation of both the rate and stroke of oscillation of the rod without attachments to the fishing line.
Prior artisans have also attempted to provide devices which sense a strike by a fish and set the hook upon such sensing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,186 describes an automatic fishing machine that upon sensing a strike by a fish, utilizes a spring activated mechanism to quickly raise a fishing rod in an upward direction to set the hook. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,668 discloses a fishing rod holder which swings or rotates from one position to another by action of a spring upon a strike by a fish. The previously noted '186 patent also describes a mechanism to vary the distance and thus force that the activation spring exerts on the rod upon a strike by a fish. However, no device has been provided which concurrently allows jigging of the fishing rod, variation in the jigging rate and stroke, while including the capability of sensing a strike by a fish and setting the hook while also allowing the hook setting force to be varied and adjusted. Thus, there is a need for a fishing jig which provides the combination of these features.
Fishing devices are also known in the art for varying the activation sensitivity of the hook setting mechanism, such as in the previously noted '668 patent. The '668 patent describes means for adjusting the sensitivity by use of a coil spring having one of its ends attached to an adjustable threaded member. This adjustment mechanism described by the '668 patent is primarily mechanical and involves a relatively complex apparatus. Accordingly, it is subject to failure, particularly when exposed to outdoor conditions as likely encountered when fishing. Thus there is a need for a relatively simple means for varying or adjusting the sensitivity of a hook set mechanism. In particular, there is a need for a fishing jig that provides this feature in combination with the previously noted features of jigging of the fishing rod, variation in the jigging rate and stroke, and inclusion of sensing a strike by a fish and setting the hook.